Positivity Week
by C.Cerise
Summary: Serie de one-shot Kacchako dedicados a la Kacchako Positivity Week, primer día; First Days: el festival se acerca y Deku ha invitado a Uraraka ¿Qué hará Bakugou?


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

El día comenzaba como uno normal para todos, habían comido juntos porque Iida estaba obsesionado con la idea de hacerlos a todos comer juntos y luego poco a poco habían ido dejando las habitaciones vacías para ir a clases.

Bakugou iba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y bostezando mientras a su lado Sero, Kaminari y Kirishima iban cotorreando —y jodidamente molestándolo— sobre sus planes para el fin de semana en que habría festividad, él no aportaba a la conversación y ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente idiota como para preguntar algo cuando se notaba en su caminar perezoso que no había descansado como debía.

— …. Y he escuchado que el mochi de ese puesto es delicioso —Midoriya —alias el maldito nerd de Deku— estaba parado frente a Uraraka —mejor conocida como la cara redonda— con las manos temblorosas y la voz nerviosa.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Se le ocurrió preguntar a Kaminari.

Mineta que estaba con aspecto de espanto volteo para mirarlos.

— Todoroki le pidió a Momo ir con él al festival —Como era costumbre uso sus manos para tocar algo invisible mientras maldecía al mitad mitad y su suerte para tocar esos pechos de Yaoyorozu.

Kaminari solo giró el rostro para ver a la persona más cercana; Hagakure y Mina.

— Midoriya le ha pedido una cita a Uraraka —Contesto con emoción Mina abrazada a Hagakure— Le ha dicho que vayan juntos al festival ¡Es una cita! ¡Se le declarará!

Ambas chicas pegaron un grito y salto de júbilo.

Bakugou entonces miro nuevamente la situación frente a él.

Deku, el maldito nerd de Deku estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas murmurando vaya a saber qué mierda y Uraraka estaba sentada, riendo nerviosa con sus mejillas regordetas sonrojadas.

Aun con las manos en los bolsillos comenzó a avanzar, escucho la voz de Kirishima llamarlo pero no le importó, ni siquiera se volteó a verlo. Nadie le prestaba atención porque toda la atención estaba en el maldito nerd y su propuesta hacia la cara redonda.

Es por eso que todos quedaron realmente sorprendidos cuando Midoriya ya no estaba frente al puesto de Uraraka, sino que había caído al asiento del lado y ahora la pierna de Bakugou reemplazaba su lugar. Rápidamente empezaron a haber comentarios por su comportamiento agresivo, no les presto atención.

La mirada de Bakugou estaba puesta en los ojos avellana de Uraraka quien lo miraba con sorpresa reflejada en todo su rostro.

— Te esperaré en la entrada a las seis, no llegues tarde cara redonda —Fue dicho con dureza y con cero romanticismo.

Sin embargo Uraraka sonrió como un sol brillante y asintió, fue todo lo que Bakugou necesito para fulminar con la mirada a Midoriya y pasar de él hasta su asiento donde se dejó caer.

La sorpresa estaba en los rostros de todos los demás que aún no entendían lo que había pasado, pero Uraraka tenía una sonrisa que nadie pudo quitarle por el resto del día.

 _— ¿Bakugou-kun? —Uraraka lo llamo girando el rostro para verlo._

 _Bakugou ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos cuando gruñó_

 _— ¿Qué quieres? Y no me digas que tienes hambre de nuevo porque jodidamente no bajaré a buscarte algo de nuevo —Contesto escuchando la inmediata risa de Uraraka._

 _— ¿Sabes que dentro de unos días habrá un festival? —Pregunto en un susurro._

 _Abrió los ojos para mirarla, estaba con las mejillas ruborizadas._

 _— Si ¿Y? —Pregunto está vez él alzando una ceja._

 _— y… —Uraraka lo miro pensando que si retenía la palabra algo pasaría, pero nada sucedió— ¿Iremos?_

 _— No._

Esa había sido toda la respuesta que recibió la cara redonda hace menos de 12 horas atrás por su parte y sin embargo ahora estaba ahí sonriendo de júbilo al saber que todo lo que había dicho rápidamente se fue al traste por la maldita culpa de Deku y su estúpida propuesta ¿Acaso no valoraba su vida? ¿O quería morir tan rápido?

Chasqueo la lengua aún molesto, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él y Uraraka habían decidido estar juntos, es más, ni siquiera pasaban el mes pero aún lo mantenían en secreto, ahora en ese momento ese secreto le había pasado factura.

— ¿Funcionó como querías Uraraka-san? —Midoriya miro a su amiga que sonreía de lado a lado.

Uraraka giró el rostro y lo miro —y joder sí que era una cabrona en grande— porque fue en esa mirada de burla con la lengua afuera y el dedo corazón en alto bajando la piel de debajo de su ojo izquierdo que notó el juego que se había montado.

— Perfectamente Deku-kun —Contesto entonces radiante de alegría.

Era apenas la primera semana desde que Uraraka y él habían decidido tomar en serio esa relación que no habían querido nombrar y la muy descarada ya había descubierto como manipular perfectamente la situación a su beneficio.

Con todo el enojo que acomulo en ese preciso instante se colocó de pie y tomo bruscamente el rostro de Uraraka, sin previo aviso y sin dejarla decir nada mordió su mejilla izquierda haciéndola quejarse.

No le dijo nada cuando se separó, tan solo se quedó sonriendo victorioso cuando vio el rostro rojo de vergüenza de Uraraka y a todos preguntándose qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos.

* * *

 **¡ES LA KACCHAKO POSITIVITY WEEK!** Así que estaré trayendo estos días un one-shot distinto correspondiente a la temática del día.

El primer día era: **First Days** , y para no hacer lo mismo y el cliché de siempre de que están recien descubriendo su amor, etc, decidí hacer una situación más " _comica_ " en la cuál Uraraka nos muestra que tanto conoce a Bakugou para convencerlo de cosas que no quiere, a mí me gustó cómo quedó ¿A ustedes, qué tal les pareció? Espero que os gustará también y nos vemos mañana con la siguiente temática.

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


End file.
